


Cinq fois où Nadine Ross l'a regardée, et la fois où Sam Drake pouvait tout garder

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: (Sam se fait bolosser et on adore ça), 5 Times, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Nadine Ross is The Wife, Quotations, Uncharted 10th anniversary, Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Freeform, joana theyre gay, mes filles, parce que je comble mon manque d'inspiration en prenant des citations wrecking-feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: La première fois que Nadine avait posé les yeux sur Chloé, elle s’était dit qu’elle s’était embarquée dans un sacré pétrin.Si elle avait su.





	Cinq fois où Nadine Ross l'a regardée, et la fois où Sam Drake pouvait tout garder

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, ça fait dix ans que la série Uncharted est sortie, comment ne pas marquer le coup ? (En vrai c'est surtout une excuse pour écrire sur mes deux filles, je les aime et elles sont magnifiques ensemble)
> 
> Donc voilà, un petit Chloé/Nadine tout doux qui retrace l'histoire de The Lost Legacy du point de vue de Nadine, avec le fameux schéma du "Cinq fois où/Une fois"... Cinq fois où Nadine tombe amoureuse, donc.

La première fois que Nadine avait posé les yeux sur Chloé, elle s’était dit qu’elle s’était embarquée dans un sacré pétrin.

Déjà, le retard sur le toit du Pink Lotus lui avait confirmé que cette expédition n’avait pas été pensée ou réfléchie de manière très construite. Au moins, avait-elle pensé, elle savait se battre, ce qui n’était pas négligeable, voire carrément nécessaire. Un peu maladroite, dans sa démarche, mais une bonne droite. Un peu d’entraînement, avait-elle pensé, et Chloé serait capable de se concentrer sur des actions plus discrètes avant de foncer dans le tas sans aucun plan.

« Relax. Tu vivras plus longtemps. »

Légèrement irritable.

Elle devait avouer, cependant, que Chloé avait été remarquable dans son décodage du disque. Que quand elle se concentrait sur le petit Ganesh en or, que ses yeux brillaient d’intelligence, Nadine se disait qu’elle avait plus de ressources qu’elle ne le laissait montrer, et que tout ne se résumait pas à de belles paroles charmantes.

« Pas mal, Frazer. »

Oui, elle n’était pas mal, et elle se voyait bien récupérer la défense de Ganesh avec elle.

 

**·**

 

La deuxième fois que Nadine avait posé les yeux sur Chloé, elles venaient de tourner la dernière valve aux Ghats Occidentaux. Combattre les hommes d’Asav n’était pas une mince affaire, elle était bien placée pour le savoir ; mais oui, Chloé s’était bien débrouillée – pour une personne qui mettait du rouge en pleine jungle. À deux, elles se contrebalançaient bien, tout de même. Et puis, Nadine le pensait vraiment : travailler avec une femme, pour une fois, c’était bien plus qu’agréable. Outre le fait que les hommes lui laissaient sans cesse un profond sentiment de mal à l’aise dans les os et la peau. Il y avait, çà et là, des petites anecdotes, quelques petits gestes qu’elle ne se serait pas permise ailleurs. Chloé était naturelle dans ce qu’elle faisait. Elle ne s’embêtait pas dans des propos incompréhensibles.

« Oh, et maintenant tu _rougis_. »

… Un peu taquine, aussi.

L’Inde était un beau pays, par ailleurs. La jungle était fascinante, et peut-être que Nadine en avait profité pour parler plus que d’habitude. Peut-être qu’elle en avait profité pour parler de rêves, de projets, ces choses qu’elle aurait honni de partager avec Rafe. Peut-être qu’elle avait parlé d’Islande, de singes et de connaissances acquises ici et là tout en étant sincère. Peut-être que parler des frères Drake ne lui avait pas plu, et sûrement pas la pensée de savoir Chloé avec le plus jeune – le plus _bavard_ , et quelque part, ça coule de source, et c’est drôle, mais ça ne lui _plaît pas_ – mais elle avait aussi apprécié de l’entendre parler de son père, de ses recherches sur l’Empire Hoysala et de ses absences. Ça lui avait rappelé Shoreline, et laissé un goût amer dans la bouche ; alors Nadine avait continué à s’asseoir sur le siège passager, en se faisant la promesse silencieuse qu’elle récupèrerait sa compagnie.

 

**·**

 

La troisième fois que Nadine avait posé les yeux sur Chloé, c’était à Halebidu, après avoir échappé à une inondation qui avait failli les tuer. Elles étaient trempées, épuisées, les cheveux de Chloé lui venaient sur le visage, et son tee-shirt était sale, et une égratignure lui barrait la joue sans aucune délicatesse.

Superbe.

Peut-être que c’était à ce moment-là, pensait Nadine, qu’elle avait eu _conscience_ de quelque chose de plus. Qu’il y avait eu quelque chose dans ses yeux, que si elle s’était penchée après ce tape-m’en-cinq raté, c’était à cause de ce rire, et du tee-shirt rouge, et des taquineries, et que si Chloé avait défait sa queue de cheval en accrochant un peu trop fort ses cheveux pendant le baiser, ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Et après, tout s’était écroulé.

Et après, il y avait eu _Sam Drake_.

Dieu, que Nadine le _détestait_. Qu’elle aurait aimé le tuer autant qu’elle voulait se débarrasser d’Asav. Qu’elle aurait aimé que Chloé la regarde et lui dise « Oui, on y va, et tant pis pour Drake » (intérieurement, elle ne sait pas lequel des deux elle s’imaginait). Elle se souvenait encore des sueurs froides, sur cette falaise, sur cette île à Madagascar, où elle avait senti le froid du canon contre sa tempe, et par l’ironie du sort, elle n’avait été en vie que grâce à _Nathan_. Son propre partenaire l’avait laissée en otage, et s’était fiché de son sort.

Le savoir coulé au fond de l’océan, avec un trésor pour seule compagnie, ne lui laissait qu’un goût amer. L’autre, celui qui n’avait pas hésité à appuyer sur la gâchette de sang-froid, était encore en vie.

Et Chloé était là _pour lui_.

Dieu, la trahison. La trahison avait été pire que tout. Chloé avait été là pour tout, elle qui était si authentique, et tout ça n’avait été que des _mensonges_.

« C’est _exactement_ comme ça que ton espèce opère ! »

Le regard meurtri qu’on lui avait lancé, après ce coup de poing – elle s’était retenue, elle s’était retenue – n’avait qu’aggravé la situation. Il y avait encore quelque chose, sur ses lèvres, et plus rien ne comptait.

Elle trouverait sa défense seule.

 

**·**

 

La quatrième fois où Nadine avait posé les yeux sur Chloé, c’était lorsqu’elles s’étaient retrouvées dans cette petite pièce, avec la grande défense en or, après cette balade à dos d’éléphant où elle avait senti des doigts hésiter à prendre les siens pour demander pardon, qu’elle avait ignoré. Chloé avait posé son petit Ganesh sur l’emplacement qui lui avait été prévu. _Son père avait été là._

Et elle avait semblé si détruite, si perdue, que Nadine avait voulu tout oublier. Sam Drake n’était plus là, Asav non plus, le pays natal de Chloé n’était plus au bord de la guerre civile. Il n’y avait plus que Chloé et sa volonté de ne pas perdre la défense – et elle comprenait. C’était comme avec Shoreline.

« Je peux pas laisser Asav prendre la défense.

— Non, on ne peut pas. »

 _« On_. » Elle avait pris sa main, et elle l’avait embrassée.

_« On. »_

Et peu importe Drake. Peu importe qu’elles l’aient trouvé sur leur chemin, que cet imbécile fasse partie de l’expédition ; elle le haïssait, mais il y avait Chloé, alors cela en valait la peine.

Et puis, il pouvait toujours servir d’appât. Marcher sur une grenade par erreur. Mourir en créant une diversion. Tomber d’une falaise sur un malentendu.

… Chloé n’avait pas apprécié les sous-entendus, mais elle ne l’en avait pas empêché non plus.

 

**·**

 

La cinquième fois que Nadine avait regardé Chloé, c’était après qu’elles aient récupéré la défense. Après que Nadine ait tué Orca, son ancien lieutenant, de ses propres tirs. Shoreline était tombé bien bas, et ça avait été de _sa faute_ , soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et rien que de penser qu’elle devait la vie à deux Drake la rendait amère. Peut-être que Sam l’avait sauvée d’un tir fatal, peut-être, peut-être qu’il était bon à quelque chose. Dommage que ça n’ait pas été lui qui prenne la balle, n’avait-elle pu s’empêcher de penser.

Dieu, qu’elle le détestait toujours autant. Il était toujours aussi irritant, et il regardait Chloé, et il laissait des sous-entendus, et Dieu, elle voulait qu’il parte.

« C’est une bombe. »

Toutes ses pensées s’étaient détruites à cet instant.

« C’est une bombe. »

Elle avait regardé Chloé. Elle avait vu la décision dans ses yeux avant même qu’elle ne la prononce.

Non. Non, elle ne la laisserait pas partir.

« Ce n’est pas notre combat !

— T’as raison. C’est pas notre combat. C’est le _mien_. »

Chloé et son appareil photo, Chloé et ses plaisanteries légères, Chloé et son sourire, et ses yeux, et ses cheveux perdus sur son visage, Chloé et elle, Chloé qui l’embrassait au-dessus de la chute d’eau et elle qui embrassait Chloé au-dessus du petit Ganesh.

« J’en ai marre de fermer les yeux. »

Elle ne la laisserait pas partir, et encore moins quand Drake prenait sa place, à l’avant de la jeep.

Hors de question.

Elle montait devant.

 

**·**

 

La dernière fois que Nadine avait regardé Chloé sans vraiment oser lui demander, Sam Drake était à sa gauche, et elle n’avait pas eu envie de le virer. Chloé ne regardait qu’elle, et Drake pouvait bien garder la défense, elle s’en fichait. Ganesh, destructeur d’obstacles – et quel obstacle.

Quand Nadine lui avait pris la main, et que Chloé lui avait demandé ce qu’elle comptait faire, elle n’aurait même pas eu besoin de répondre. Elle l’avait fait quand même.

« Tu connaîtrais pas un con égoïste qui cherche une partenaire ?

— Euh-

— Pas toi.

— D’accord. »

Ha. Comme s’il avait pu avoir une _chance_. Et Chloé avait souri, et rit, et Chloé était devenu son monde, comme ça, s’il ne l’avait pas déjà été avant.

« Pas vrai ? Ensemble. »

Et il y avait eu le tape-m’en-cinq, comme la dernière fois, et il y avait eu le même regard que la première fois.

Sauf que Nadine l’aimait encore plus.


End file.
